Dance with ghosts
by Vofastudum
Summary: "High in the halls of the kings who are gone, Jenny would dance with her ghosts." Dark oneshot. HG/DM


**The lyrics used in this fiction are from the song Jenny of Oldstones from Game of thrones**

* * *

_High in the halls of the kings who are gone_

_Jenny would dance with her ghosts_

The halls of the castle, once filled with light and life and magic, are now empty.

Abandoned years ago.

The people, the students and the teachers, heroes and villains alike, who once walked here, all gone.

Gone in the years of the war they thought ended the night Voldemort fell.

But no.

It was just the beginning.

And this is the end.

These halls are her only home.

Her only rest.

The halls of the place she once called home.

Still calls home…

The only comfort she can find is here.

The only place she ever belonged to.

These halls that still echo the sounds of years gone by.

Even with half of the walls blown to pieces.

Even with rocks the size of a car, fallen to the corridors.

Even with everyone gone.

This is her only home.

This is where she finds them again.

This is where she's not alone.

_The ones she had lost_

Fred and Tonks and Lupin were the first to fall.

In the battle that started the real war… in the battle they thought had ended it.

Her parents, who she sent away to keep them safe… are still safe, yes.

But have no idea they ever had a daughter.

They have twins now… and they will never know about their older sister, who had magic.

Ron fell in the first ambush.

Fell, to protect Ginny.

Fell, and never got up.

Like all of them.

One by one.

_And the ones she had found._

The Slytherins came to ask for shelter in a night when the sky was dark with thunder.

Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass… and Draco Malfoy… ready to do anything, to prove they were not on Voldemort's side.

She had been the one to let them in.

To set them in front of the kitchen table and pour Veritaserum into their glasses.

She had listened, when Harry bombarded them with questions.

And she had been the one to tell Harry, they should help them.

So, for two long years, she and Harry kept a secret too big to tell anyone.

Hid traitors into their home and told no one.

Because she and Harry were their only hope.

And she and Harry were the only ones still noble enough to believe people should have a second chance.

It took time… but somehow, along the way… in between the shadows of war and the never leaving presence of death… they turned from enemies to allies, to friends.

From burden to comfort.

She can still hear their drunken banter from the nights' none of them could sleep.

The nights they sat beside the kitchen table to the early hours of the morning.

The nights the haze of alcohol, let them, if only just for hours, to forget the impossible situation they were in.

The Slytherins fought with them at the very end.

If she concentrates hard enough, she can feel Blaise beside her, wand raised and face determined, to face whatever was coming.

Still, hear the desperate cry… like a wounded animal makes… leaving Pansy's lips, into the dark night, when it all fell down.

Still remember the last flicker in grey eyes, when they knew it was over.

_And the ones who had loved her the most_

Harry.

Her brother Harry never left her side.

Never abandoned her, even when he had a task, bigger than himself.

It was always him and her.

And there was nothing she wouldn't have done for him.

As long as she had him… she knew life would go on.

As long as she had Harry, there was still hope.

And then there was him.

His grey eyes always following her, where ever she went.

His snark comments and sharp mind.

Ever since the beginning, he seemed to be unable to let her out of his sight.

How she hated that at first.

And loved it in the end.

How he grew on her.

How she didn't know she was falling for him before she was already in too deep.

It was always her and Harry… and then it was him too.

He sneaked upon her… in every way possible.

Harry, she loved like a brother.

But Draco… there was never words to describe how she loved Draco.

And how he loved her.

In war, every day could be the last.

And that's how she wanted to love him.

Every day, like they'd die tomorrow.

_The ones who'd been gone, for so very long_

_she couldn't remember their names_

Days and weeks and months and years, all blurred together.

In war, And now, after.

She'd lost count of everyone who fell.

And the more time goes by, the less significance hold the names for faces of people long gone.

The faces blur away with names.

And the memories blend into each other in her head.

Making everything a giant mass of darkness and terror and death.

The only things keeping her sane, are the golden threads of good memories, she'll never let go of.

Names she'll never forget.

Things she'll hold on even when all else is gone.

Hands that held her once.

Arms that comforted her in the darkest of nights.

All else can go.

All else can fade.

_They spun her around on the damp old stones_

_Spun away all her sorrow and pain._

Here she remembers them the best.

Here they are with her.

Here she can hear Harry laugh as he tosses his hand casually around Theo's shoulders.

Here Pansy turns the music too loud and makes them all dance.

Here Daphne braids her hair, as they watch the boys play chess.

Here Blaise still tries to make whiskey more drinkable by blending it with pumpkin juice. (It never worked)

Here Draco looks at her across his book and smiles slightly… a smile belonging only to her.

Here the war can't touch them.

None of them.

Never.

She and Harry don't have to leave for a battle or a raid.

Draco doesn't have to look at her with that pained look, that reminds her she might never come back.

She doesn't have to hold him like it's their last time together. Like it's the last kiss they share. Like it's the last she sees of him.

They stay.

Dance with her in the nights she can't sleep.

Drink the horrible whiskey blended in pumpkin juice.

Tell jokes so bad she can do nothing but laugh.

With them, she can take the night.

And another day.

With them, she can survive the silence…and pain.

She can bear all that she has lost, because of them.

So, she dances with them.

Laughs with them.

Melts into his arms… arms, that'll always, always, belong to her.

_And she never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave_

_She never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave_

Sometimes someone tries to find her.

To interrupt her world, her peace!

She knows what they want.

They want her to leave.

They'd tell her there's nothing for her here anymore.

Tell her it's time to move on.

They have no idea!

Not a clue that everything is here!

That all she needs is here!

All she ever wants is here!

In the silence of an old abandoned castle.

Where the ones she loves, are with her!

Let them look.

She'll never leave!

Never!


End file.
